Kevin and Mike's Bohemian Rhapsody
by enema-chick
Summary: Some random music stuff stuff thing yeah... uhh. Really OOC and random and AMAZING! crap songfic, you KNOW you want to read. I AM NOT HIGH DONT PUT THAT IN YOUR FLAMES! lejfa;klwehs fd;awldjf;aoiejf 'aiwefj;a i wanna enema


_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

_Caught in a landslide_

_No escape from reality…_

Kevin was at a crossroad in his life. He'd already killed a man, and he was only seventeen! The audacity!

_Open your eyes_

_Look up to the skies and see_

Kevin glanced at the stars and prayed to the Triforce Gods. Wait. No. Getting confused. _

_I'm just a poor boy_

_I need no sympathy_

_I'm easy come_

_Easy go_

_Little high_

_Little low_

(this makes no sense)

_Any way the wind blows_

_Doesn't really matter to me…_

_To me…_

*piano starts up*

Kevin's mom walked up to Kevin.

"Mom! I have great news!" he exclaimed.

_Mama, _

_Just killed a man._

"I killed a man!" he cried happily.

"Really? Oh, Kevin, your father would be so proud! Who did you kill?"

"Ragnarok, his killer! I got revenge!"

_Put a gun against his head_

_Pulled my trigger now he's dead_

Kevin's mom looked nervous. "Uh… yeah, about that, Kevin. Ragnarok didn't kill your father, that was just a story I made up to cover up the _real _facts. The thing is, _I _killed your father."

"What?" cried Kevin. "But… it's already too late!"

_Mama_

_Life had just begun_

_But now I've gone and thrown it all away!_

"But, nonetheless, I'm so proud!"

Kevin's mother cried tears of joy.

_Mama, ooooh,_

_Didn't mean to make you cry_

"I can't believe this!" exclaimed Kevin. "I'm outta here!"

_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow_

_Carry on, carry on_

'_Cause nothing really matters_

"Don't go," said his mother, "I've just started supper!"

_Too late_

_My time has come_

"I don't _want _to," said Kevin dramatically. "But…"

_Sends shivers down my spine_

_Body's aching all the time_

"But nobody will be here to kill- I mean, feed- the cat!"

_Goodbye, everybody_

_I've got to go!_

Kevin started to walk towards his green Camaro.

_Got to leave you all behind_

_And face the truth!_

_Mama, oooh!_

"Kevin… get back in here! You need a jacket!"

_I don't want to die!_

_I sometimes wish I hadn't been born at all!_

"I'm going to kill you!" cried his mother.

"Me?"

"No. Him!"

"Who?"

_I see a little silhouetto of a man_

"Dance with me, Kevin!"

"Michael Morningstar? Is that _you _on the hood of my car?"

_Scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the fandango?_

"Give me your power, child!"

"Pedophile!"

It began to rain.

_Thunderbolt and lightning, very very frightening me!_

_Galileo, Galileo, _(I'm not really going to type Galileo over and over again)

_Magnifico-o-o-o-o-o_

"How do I have a car if I'm so poor?" Kevin asked himself.

_I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me_

"Haha! You have no money! I have money!" laughed Mike. "Nobody likes you!"

_He's just a poor boy from a poor family_

"I have a knife!" exclaimed Kevin's mother.

_Spare him his life from this monstrosity!_

Kevin began to struggle in the grip of his mother and Mike Morningstar.

"Release me!"

_Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?_

"Never!" the other two yelled.

_Bismillah, no, we will not let you go_

"Let me go!"

_Let him go_

"No!"

_Bismillah, no, we will not let you go!_

_Let him go!_

_Bismillah, no, we will not let you go!_

_Let me go!_

His mother and enemy tried to maim him.

_(Will not let you go)_

_Let me go! (Will not let you go!)_

"Please! What did I ever do!"

_Never, never, never, never)_

_Let me go-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no!_

"Good grief!"

_Mama mia, let me go!_

_Beezlebub has the devil put aside for me, for me, for me!  
_

A guitar started to play as Azmuth came out of the ground with background singers/dancers and crazy strobe lights.

"One more thing," said Kevin's mom to Mike. "I'm not just his mom. I'm your mom too!"

"Noooo!" cried Mike.

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye_

_So you think you can love me and leave me to die?_

"You abandoned me!" cried Mike.

"No, you ran away! You two are twins! Obviously!"

"Well, he _does _have my chin," Mike observed.

"What!" said Kevin.

"You're _simese _twins!"

"No we're not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

_Oh, baby, can't do this to me baby_

"You people are crazy!"

"It runs in the family!" said Kevin and Mike's mom.

"AHHHH!" cried Mike, sprinting away.

_Just gotta get out, just gotta get right out of here._

Azmuth played a hardcore guitar solo.

(Rest of the song is boring!)

HOORAH! Yesh. Yesh. That was great. Review, and FLAME! KASDJ HEFLKJEHFKLJSEHFLSJ


End file.
